


Possessed au

by Picco_Volpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, POV Original Character, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picco_Volpe/pseuds/Picco_Volpe
Summary: Dimitri Di Angelo is possessed by his ancestor, Ricardo and a Chinese fox by the name of Húlí (the cover is Húlí) who has a strange Russian accent. Before his fourth year at hogwarts he gets bitten by a werewolf so he has to go through full moons and new moons (I made it so new moons are when kitsune’s shift) with anger issues, he just can’t get a breakThis is set when he is possessed when he is 7 years old
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Liz "Lizard" Tuttle, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rowan Khanna/Original Character(s), Talbott Winger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Possessed

Dimitri was walking around pissed off because the spirits inside his head wouldn't shut the hell up about being let out to see the new world and to you know take control of his body "No! Stop bothering me Ricardo!" Dimitri said continuing his trek up the stairs to his father's office "You are not being let out! As far as I know, you could go on a rampage and kill everyone! It's bad enough no one will believe that you're really here except the damn immortals, Skylar, Roman and his dad, Mukuro 3, grandpa and his guardians, the pervert, the varia and both Byakuran's!!"

There was a long pause before Ricardo responded "Don't forget about the chefs they believe you" Dimitri cut off the connection and continued walking to his fathers office

Earlier that day

Dimitri woke up to see the chefs and the immortals standing over him "Wha...what's happening? And why does my head hurt like I just got run over?"

The chefs looked over to the immortals before the head chef, Roland (A young immortal who the gods turned into an immortal because his time wasn't finished yet on this earth or that's what Dimitri believed happened) answered, "Well the pain you are feeling is you getting possessed by one of your ancestors...we don't know which one yet also you got possessed by a Kitsune and you passed out"

Shamal, the pervert and another immortal, walked in holding a few boxes "Ok Dimitri listen to me carefully ok?" Dimitri nodded his head, "This green box has pills in it that can help you with the migraines you are most definitely going to get, the red box has a few books on Kitsune's and possession and this blue box has a few books on werewolves for some reason Byakuran wanted me to get this also"

"Ok Dr.Shamal, green box pills, red box kitsune and possession books and the blue box is werewolf books" Dimitri repeated after him, looking over at Lal and Colonnello (I'm going to refer to him as Nello) who nodded their heads

"Now the hard part, convincing your parents that he is actually there" Reborn said picking his nephew up and walking out of the room to his fathers study where he was with his mother, Grandfather and his guardians, his siblings, cousins and uncle

"Dimitri, you're late!" Giotto said as soon as the door opened

"Sorry father it won't happen again!" Dimitri said immediately looking down at the ground and trying to worm his little seven year old body out of his uncle's arms

"Stop struggling Dimitri, now anyway I'm here for purely business so let's get straight to the point, Dimitri has been possessed by what I have determined is Ricardo as from what I heard from Dimitri's mumbling on the way here and a kitsune by the name of Húlí" Reborn said staring at Giotto knowing Tsuna and his guardians would automatically believe him as they had their own few shares of possession

Skylar looked at her twin and saw his eyes flicker black and she nodded her head "I believe uncle Reborn" Roman, his father(Mukuro Jr) and his brother Mukuro lll sided with him also

"I don't believe that and you need to stop encouraging him with his vivid imagination!" Angelica shouted at Reborn and Giotto just nodded his head before he added his own two cents

"Why would Ricardo even possess my weak son when he could have possessed his older, more stronger brother Jacob?" Giotto asked looking at 11 year old Jacob who had started developing some muscles back in September nearing his birthday

"How the hell are we supposed to know? Maybe he picked Dimitri because he has powerful flames?! Nobody will know the reason why until it comes to light from either Ricardo or when we get the test results back to see what type of flames Dimitri and Skylar has!" Lal said standing behind Reborn

Present time

Dimitri walked into his fathers office after his father told him to come in "You wanted to see me father?" Dimitri asked "I was just in the middle of training with Uncle Fon''

Giotto held his hand up and signaled him to sit down "Please sit there while I finish up this paperwork and be quite" he didn't even lift his head up, to see Dimitri's crestfallen face as he sat down

"Now son what type of game are you playing at?" Giotto said putting his pen down

"Huh?" Dimitri asked confused

"What type of game are you playing at? Faking being possessed is not something to joke about!" Giotto shouted at him, waving his hand to put up silencing wards

"I'm not faking!" Dimitri shouted at him, his hands sparking "If it was my fuckface of a brother Jacob you would've automatically believed him!" His eyes changed to purple

Giotto looked surprised for a second before his face looked like he just solved one of the biggest unsolved crimes "I get it now! You are using your mist flames to change your eye color to make people believe you more!"

Dimitri growled at him before he stood up and stormed out of the room

"Told you he wouldn't listen to you" Húlí said "From what I have gathered from your memories, you two don't exactly like each other... it's like two enemies living in the same house" Húlí said (Húlí is Chinese for Fox)

Dimitri growled even more storming out of the house and into the woods ignoring the shouts of the butlers who said it was too dangerous "You are going to need somewhere to shift on the new moons also it's a full moon tomorrow is it not?" Húlí asked "You should not be out like this in a fit of anger...go back" 

Dimitri closed off the connection and continued to walk further into the woods to his hideout nobody knew about as it was deep in the woods


	2. Kitsune book

This is all in Italian FYI but I’m too lazy to translate the conversation to Italian and put the translations in English. Also all the kitsune knowledge I got is from the teen wolf website

Roland looked at the butlers and maids who looked scared for their lives “What do you mean that Dimitri is in the woods?! He’s not allowed in the woods!” Roland yelled at them “Did you at least try to stop him!?”

One of the butlers stepped forward “Well no, we kinda just shouted that he wasn’t allowed in the woods and he shouldn’t be going there but he just ignored us” the butler immediately stepped back when he saw the angry look on the immortals face

“Go.Find.Him.NOW!” Roland shouted at them and the butlers rushed off, Roland turned to the maids “And where were you when this happened?”

“Upstairs cleaning the interrogation rooms” they said at the same time “We saw him storm into the woods, his hands looked like they were smoking like he had a fire in his clenched fists”

Roland groaned and waved his hand dismissing them “I’m the chef and I’m still doing this bullshit”

{at Dimitri’s hideout}

Dimitri was pacing in his hideout when a white fox walked in “Hey Simora ” the fox yipped and pounced on him “Hey get off of me, Simora! I know I smell like a fox now but don’t violate my stomach!” Dimitri picked him up off of him and set him down next to him (agh too many him)

“Kid, I am serious! Go the hell back! You need to prepare, you little shit!” Húlí yelled at him in his mind “The hell do you not understand that these woods are dangerous?!”

Dimitri pulled a knife out of his pocket “I got these”

Ricardo laughed “Kid this temper tantrum of yours is getting out of hand, you’re letting him win. He wants you to get angry, don’t let him get to you” Ricardo said taking over his body and picking up Simora and walking back towards the house

“Hey wait a minute! You can’t just take over my body like that!” Dimitri yelled in his own mind

“Oh shut up! Now to the house we are going!” Ricardo said shutting him up and petting Simora “Did you name this fox after your 4x great grandfather? I- ” He stopped talking and walked into one of the butlers “Oh, you are the incompetent fool who let him go into the woods” Ricardo said looking at the butler

“Hey you idiot! You’re in my body! So they don’t even understand what’s happening!” Dimitri yelled in his head

“Oh”

Ricardo walked past the butler and walked out of the woods and let Dimitri have his body back “You are an idiot for letting him win” Then Ricardo stopped talking to him, Dimitri walked upstairs stretching his bones from discomfort he was feeling

“And where were you?” Skylar asked, appearing out of thin air “Roland was worried for you, ya know?”

Dimitri walked past her and set Simora down in his room “I was minding my business, what were you doing? Training to be a proper woman with mother?” He asked sarcastically 

“Yes actually, I was. Still got more social etiquette than you” She said looking him up and down “Anyway, Nonno (grandfather) wants you up in his office when you have the chance” She turned and walked away

“Whatever” Dimitri reached into his pocket and pulled out the green box and popped a pill in his mouth for the pain that was coming quickly from his body being taken over “Simora, please don’t escape from my room, I’ll be back in 20 minutes at the most” He closed the door and walked upstairs to his Nonno’s office

{in his Nonno’s office}

Tsuna looked up when he heard a knock on his door “Come in Dimitri!” Dimitri walked in and sat down in a chair “So…how’s your day been?”

“Shit”

“Language, but anyway, have you read that book on possession yet?” Tsuna asked pushing his papers to the side to show his nipote (grandson or nephew but in this case it’s grandson or any other case with Tsuna) that he had his full attention

Dimitri looked at him with a blank expression “Nonno…I was arguing with my father, got mad and stormed into the woods…when the HELL could I have the time to read the damn book!”

“Aren’t you like 7?! Who the hell taught you this type of language?” Tsuna said

“I’m around Italians all day everyday…also uncle Xanxus swears a lot” Dimitri said discreetly trying move the conversation onto something else

“Anyway read the books, try not to kill your father and the results will be here tomorrow for your and Skylar’s flames” Tsuna said “You may go Also you will handle whatever mess that fox of yours messes up”

“I am a very clean fox thank you very much!” Húlí said madly

“Not you, the fox that Dimitri bought home” Tsuna said “You’ve been dismissed, Dimitri, you may leave”

Dimitri got up and ran out of the room and went to his room

{in his room}

Dimitri flopped down on his bed and pulled the red box from underneath his pillow and grabbed the book on kitsune’s ‘ Kitsune are a supernatural species of Japanese fox spirits that are also commonly referred to simply as "foxes." They are creatures who live for many centuries.’ Interesting might as well read this bullshit to get a better grip on it ‘Kitsune possesses a multitude of supernatural abilities, such as enhanced strength, speed, and agility; a natural aptitude for weapons and combat, production of Foxfire; and accelerated healing. However, some of the powers possessed by this species are specific to an individual Kitsune type. Kitsune accumulate tails throughout their lives that increase their powers, and the most powerful Kitsune are said to have nine tails.’ Shit! I wonder if Húlí has nine tails

‘Kitsune are bound by certain metaphysical rules, much like every supernatural species. Known as tricksters, the rules governing Kitsune are rather subtle. These restrictions affect their everyday life as well as their status and talents.

It has been referenced in folklore, myths, and other stories that Foxes and Wolves do not get along, though this is not always demonstrated in practice’ well damn this is starting to get interesting

‘The only reliable way to exorcise a Nogitsune or other Kitsune with the ability to possess humans using kitsune-tsuki is by changing the body of the Kitsune's host. It is unknown what would happen if this happened to a Kitsune in a vessel with an actual human spirit inside of it, but it is possible that it would turn into a Werewolf or other werecreature.’ So not even going to tell me how to get him out of my body ok

‘There are thirteen different types of Kitsune, according to the Argent Bestiary, each with their own set of powers:

Sanda, or Thunder  
Tengoku, or Heaven/Celestial  
Umi, or Ocean  
Chikyu, or Earth  
Kukan, or Void, also known as Nogitsune

Kasai, or Fire  
Kaze, or Wind  
Mori, or Forest  
Yama, or Mountain  
Ongaku, or Music  
Kawa, or River  
Jikan, or Time  
Seishin, or Spirit

Malevolent fox spirits are known as Yako, and benevolent fox spirits are known as Zenko, though which types of Kitsune are considered dark or light are unknown except for Void Kitsune, which are confirmed to be Yako.’ 

“Well shit, this seems cool! Húlí which kitsune are you?”

“All of these, I happen to be an elemental kitsune“ 

“Cool”

‘Sanda Kitsune, or Thunder Kitsune, are Kitsune with a special affinity for lightning and electricity. It is unknown if Thunder Kitsune are considered yako or zenko. 

Thunder Kitsune can absorb, transfer, and produce electricity and lightning which can then be used for various effects. 

In addition to the aforementioned powers, Thunder Kitsune also possess enhanced physical attributes such as super strength, speed, agility/reflexes, and accelerated healing, all of which seem to increase in strength as the Kitsune in question gains more age, experience, and tails. It is possible that Thunder Kitsune have even more abilities than those listed.’ I could get used to this information

‘Kukan Kitsune, also known as Void Kitsune or Nogitsune, are a type of yako who feed on chaos, strife, pain, and other negative emotions.

Nogitsune have the ability to possess people, control others by infecting them with flies they produce from their body, and create powerful illusions. They also are immune to the effects of electricity, though the Nogitsune was not shown to produce foxfire, indicating that he may or may not have had the ability to do so like Thunder and Celestial Kitsune.

As the Nogitsune feeds on more and more chaos, strife, and pain, they become even more powerful and are able to use their abilities to an even greater extent. They can also absorb pain through tactile contact in a similar (but more intense) manner to Werewolves in order to gain sustenance and increase their power. However, it is unknown if they can use this tactile ability to also siphon chaos and strife from others as well. 

In addition to the aforementioned powers, Nogitsune also have superhuman physical attributes such as super strength, speed, agility/reflexes, and accelerated healing, which, like the rest of their powers, increase with age, experience, number of tails, and the amount of chaos, strife, and/or pain on which they have fed.’ No comment

‘Since Kitsune are frequently referred to and grouped with shapeshifters such as Werewolves and Werecoyotes, it appears to be likely that they can take other forms as well; however, a Kitsune's true form remains unknown (though some speculate it is similar in shape to their aura), as does information regarding other shapes that a Kitsune can take.

All Kitsune have flaming auras that surround their human bodies in the shape of a large fox, which seems to become bigger and more fierce-looking with every tail they gain. These auras can be made visible with flash photography, and supernatural creatures with enhanced vision can see them when they use their glowing eyes. As a result, young Kitsune must learn how to conceal this aura in order to hide it from supernatural beings. Conversely, Kitsune can also make their aura visible to the naked human eye if they will it, or, in some cases, if they lose control over their inner Fox spirit

Though Kitsune have normal human eyes while in human form, they can make their irises glow orange/gold, which, much like with most supernatural creatures, allows them to better access their supernatural abilities. Nogitsune, or Void Kitsune, are also noted for having large chrome fangs and glowing white eyes rather than orange/gold, though they possess the power to conceal both of these physical traits from even supernatural eyes as well, if they wish to do so.’ I should definitely be concerned about where Shamal got this information from

“this is disturbing” Húlí said

“very disturbing indeed“ Ricardo added

‘Personality

Kitsune are trickster spirits, and their mischievous behavior has caused them to gain a reputation for being amoral and even evil in some myths and legends. However, in reality, Kitsune simply have their own unique sense of honor and do not really understand the concepts of "right" and "wrong," nor do they seem to have any interest in learning about it, although Kitsune living in the human world have been shown to demonstrate empathy and consideration for others more so than those who remain outside of it. Because Kitsune have their own code of honor, they can often react very badly if they're offended, especially if they are a yako such as a Nogitsune.

It is said that foxes and wolves do not get along, and this can also be true for Kitsune and Werewolves, though there are exceptions to this rule.

Kitsune can also have very a dark sense of humor, particularly the Nogitsune, who take more pleasure in causing chaos than zenko types of Kitsune. Void Kitsune also are known for feeding upon chaos, strife, and pain (along with other negative emotions like fear, stress, and anger), which gives them more power; as a result, they typically focus solely on creating as much of those emotions in the people around them as they can. It is unknown if there are other types of Kitsune who need to feed on the various emotions of others for sustenance and/or increased power in a similar manner. However, despite some of their more negative characteristics, Kitsune can also be very loyal to the people they care about, and will do serious harm to anyone who tries to hurt their loved ones.’ 

“Well shit“

‘Culture

Not much is known about Kitsune culture, nor where those Kitsune who do not reside in the human world live. It has been implied by Noshiko that there is some kind of mystical realm or plane of existence for Kitsune spirits, since she once prayed to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a fox spirit, in order to imbue her with the power necessary to get revenge on those running the corrupt Oak Creek internment camp in 1943, which suggests that they may at least have some sort of afterlife dimension, if not a realm all their own for living spirits as well.’ 

“That’s it, did Shamal go to an alternate universe where he got all this information“ (wink)

‘Kitsune tails

Most of a Kitsune's power comes from their tails, though how they specifically gain these tails is unknown; in some Japanese legends, Kitsune gain a tail for every century they are alive, but in others, they gain a tail for each Kitsune ability they master.

it appears that Kitsune gain a tail when they meet certain milestones. For example, Kira Yukimura gained her first tail after she successfully triggered her healing ability to survive what would have otherwise been a fatal stab wound to the heart. The greatest number of tails a Kitsune can achieve is nine, which is how many tails Noshiko Yukimura possessed upon her family's arrival in Beacon Hills.’ 

“Who the fuck are these people?! And what the hell is a beacon hills?!“ (No teen wolf is not in this series just Shamal went to that universe one time and got that information)

‘Some Kitsune who live in the human world create physical representations of their tails in order to keep them safe on Earth. Noshiko made her nine tails into a set of long, thin, black ceramic knives called kaiken, whereas Kira's first tail is made of a large shard of obsidian that has been shaped by her father Ken into a shuriken, or throwing star. However, since the Nogitsune seemed surprised and confused upon learning that Noshiko had turned her tails into kaiken, it is implied that making physical representations of Kitsune tails is not necessarily a common practice among their species.’ 

“After I finish this I’m going to confront that pervert“ Dimitri said before he went back to reading

‘Tails possess great mystical power which can be used to perform powerful spells (although doing so will often cost the Kitsune the tail that they are using as a power source), and the older a tail is, the more power it contains. For example, Noshiko used at least seven of her nine tails to summon and control Oni demons to kill the Nogitsune; she first used her five most recent tails to summon five Oni, and when three of them were killed, she used three of the next older tails to replace them, which she stated would be more powerful due to the tails being older and possessing more mystical energy. The Nogitsune then took one of her last tails, which was one of the oldest and thus the most powerful, which gave him the power he needed to cast his own spell and take ownership of all five Oni to do his bidding. It is unknown if a Kitsune can regain their tails after they have been lost, stolen, or broken in this manner; it is possible that once their power is used, the tail is lost forever.’ 

“This was one long chapter, well onto the next one”

‘Powers and abilities’ sweet! ‘The full range of powers that a Kitsune possesses remain unknown, especially since there is very little known about the majority of the types of Kitsune. However, they all seem to have the same basic powers in addition to other specialized abilities based on the Kitsune's specific type.

Common Powers

These are abilities that have been demonstrated that all Kitsune appear to possess.

Super Strength: Kitsune have been shown to possess superhuman strength, though the strength of most Kitsune is still inferior to that of average werecreatures unless they are especially old and/or powerful. After gaining her first tail and having her powers amplified and unbalanced by the Dread Doctors, Kira demonstrated heightened strength when she was able to slice Noshiko's katana in half with her own during a fight, and the Nogitsune was shown throwing Derek Hale, a then-Beta level Werewolf, across the room with ease. Noshiko was also shown using her sword to cut through a thick chain that was locking the front gates to Camp Oak Creek.

Super Speed: Kitsune are extremely fast creatures; even young Kitsune such as Kira have been shown to run so fast that they're almost a blur, and she far exceeded the speed of Danny Mahealani, the most talented human cross-country runner on the Beacon Hills High School team. Kira was even shown to be slightly faster than Scott, a True Alpha, as he struggled to keep up with her when she first discovered her super speed and began to run through the woods.’ 

“I’m not even going to question who these people are anymore but what the hell is a true alpha?“

“Try reading the werewolf book after this“

‘Super Agility/Reflexes: Kitsune are very agile beings who can jump very high and very far, as well as perform extraordinary gymnastic and acrobatic feats without any training. This also helps Kitsune in battle, because they are able to easily dodge, flip, and spin away from incoming attacks. Both Kira and Noshiko demonstrated incredible feats with their agility, including forward layouts, pirouettes, and spinning kicks during battle and sparring sessions.

Accelerated Healing: Kitsune possess an enhanced regenerative healing ability that gives them immunity from any human illness or condition. It also allows them to heal from minor to moderate wounds in moments, and even severe injuries, such as being stabbed in the heart, can be fully healed within hours. However, in certain Kitsune like Kira, who has human heritage on her father's side, the ability to heal wounds must be activated with pain in order to work for the first time. It is likely that their perfect immune systems and accelerated healing ability means that they cannot become intoxicated by alcohol or recreational drugs due to their bodies repairing the damage that causes the intoxication effects too quickly, just like Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and other shapeshifters with enhanced healing abilities.

Longevity: Kitsune are very long-lived creatures who can potentially live for centuries as a result of their advanced healing powers, which keeps them from dying due to most natural causes and slows their aging down tremendously. The oldest two Kitsune on the series are the Nogitsune, a 1,000-year-old Void Kitsune, and Noshiko Yukimura, a 900-year-old Celestial Kitsune. As a Kitsune advances in age, they will also grow in general power as well, making the eldest the most powerful in the species. In fact, the Nogitsune has even shown a potential to be immortal, as he insisted he could not be killed due to his age, and every attempt to kill him has only resulted in the destruction of his human host, which doesn't truly end his life—it simply reverts him to his fly form, which can then be trapped in a mystical container from which he could possibly be released again in the future.’ 

“…what the hell is this bullshit“

‘Intuitive Combat and Weaponry Skills: Kitsune possess an innate ability to fight in close-quarters combat, especially with melee weapons. Both Kira and Noshiko have demonstrated a natural ability to fight at an advanced level with katanas with no known previous training. Kira has also demonstrated a proficiency in wielding nunchucks in battle, and was able to use both Allison Argent's mini-crossbow and a long length of chain as weapons without any prior training. Kira has even admitted that her expert ability to fight with katanas “just sort of happened," suggesting that there is some sort of supernatural/biological muscle memory involved in this ability.’ That seems awesome! I guess these people in this book are actually useful! It gives me sources!

‘Foxfire Production: Kitsune possess the ability to create fire or lightning, known as foxfire or kitsune-bi, by rubbing their tails together. The foxfire can then be produced from within the body, though Kira, the only Kitsune shown to use large amounts of foxfire so far, prefers to channel her lightning-esque foxfire through her hands. It has been implied that the form of foxfire produced by a Kitsune varies based on the specific type of Kitsune they are; Kira, as a Thunder Kitsune, produces ice-blue electricity as her foxfire, whereas Noshiko, a Celestial Kitsune, produces reddish-pink sparks from her fingers.

Immunity to Electricity: Because they can create foxfire, Kitsune are immune to the effects of electricity.

Aura Manipulation: All Kitsune have flaming fox auras around them, and, with age and experience, they can learn to both conceal the auras from supernatural eyes or make them visible to even human eyes.

Shapeshifting: Kitsune are often referred to as "shapeshifters" due to their trickster nature, and at one hundred years of age, a Kitsune gains the ability to assume a human form. However, the full range of how this ability works remains unknown; they may be able to take the form of other humans, the form of a true fox, or the shape of other animals, or it may just be an ability specific to a certain kind of Kitsune and not a common power.

Specific Powers

The following are abilities that have been demonstrated that appear to be possessed by specific types of Kitsune. There are likely many more abilities than what is listed below that currently remain unknown, due to the fact that only three different Kitsune have been shown on the series thus far.’ Absolutely amazing’ 

“I’m honestly actually liking this whole kitsune thing”

“because of my cool powers?” Húlí asked

“Bullshit our cool powers, thank you very much“

‘Electrokinesis: This is an ability possessed by Thunder Kitsune, and it can be considered an advanced form of foxfire production. Thunder Kitsune like Kira can siphon electricity from any source with no ill effect to themselves, can use their own self-generated electricity to turn on electronic devices such as light bulbs, and can create bursts of lightning that have been shown to do anything from stopping a person's heart to repairing a broken katana blade. Kira specifically has even demonstrated the ability to siphon so much electricity that she has caused large-scale blackouts on at least three different occasions. Because she is a Thunder Kitsune, Kira was able to create foxfire before she knew she was a Kitsune, despite the fact that she had no tails to rub together.

Celestial Kitsune

Astral Projection: Noshiko demonstrated the ability to project her spirit to Kira when she was taken hostage by Kate Argent at La Iglesia. With this ability, she was able to assist Kira in learning how to trigger her healing ability so she could survive the stab wound to her chest she sustained from Scott while he was a Berserker. It is unknown if this is an ability specific to Celestial Kitsune, or if this is an ability all Kitsune can use with practice and age.

Void Kitsune

Nogitsune Flies: This is an ability used by Void Kitsune like the Nogitsune to control flies. These flies, once in the Void Kitsune's control, can enter the bodies of others and allow the Kitsune to control them. These flies have been used by the Nogitsune to force William Barrow to kidnap Kira and to try to trigger her foxfire in order to jump-start the Nogitsune's control over Stiles Stilinski, as well as to increase the pre-existing rage in Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, and the twins Ethan and Aiden, causing a fight between them that distracted the pack from what the Nogitsune was doing. It is implied that wild purple reishi mushrooms can counteract this fly possession, as can physical removal of the fly from inside the body of their hosts. When a Nogitsune's vessel is killed, its spirit will remain in the form of a fly, which can then be imprisoned within a magical object such as the Triskelion Box, which was made out of wood from the Nemeton. This fly can also enter the body of another being and possess them, as is what presumably occurred when the Nogitsune possessed Corporal Rhys and Stiles.’ 

“Interesting…this Kira person is very interesting“

‘Possession: This is an ability used by Void Kitsune (and possibly other forms of Kitsune) that allows them to possess the body of a human. This ability was used by the Nogitsune to possess Corporal Rhys in 1943 and to possess Stiles Stilinski in 2011. Though it was implied that Nogitsune can possess other Kitsune who have shapeshifted into human bodies (since Noshiko prayed to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki so that the Nogitsune could possess her and give her the power to heal from her extensive wounds and get back at the corrupt Camp Oak Creek military members), it is unknown if they are capable of possessing other supernatural creatures.

Pain Absorption: This is an ability used by Void Kitsune that allows them to siphon pain from a person through tactile contact, as Void Kitsune feeds off of chaos, strife, and pain. This ability works in the same way as it does for a Werewolf—the Nogitsune places their hands on the body of the person whose pain they're trying to take, and the veins in their hands and arms become black as they transfer the person's pain into themselves. This ability then gives the Nogitsune more power and sustenance.

Illusion Casting: This is an ability used by Void Kitsune (and possibly other types of Kitsune) to create lifelike illusions. In the case of the Nogitsune, he used this ability to create several dreams in which to communicate with his host, Stiles Stilinski, along with several visions to distract Scott McCall and Lydia Martin when they entered Stiles' mind to forcefully give Stiles control over his body again. He also used it to make Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Kira believe that they were in Ikeda's Japanese garden, complete with falling snow and Oni demons; these illusions were so realistic that Kira and Scott both believed that they had been cut multiple times by Oni swords until they broke through the illusion.

Teleportation (possibly): This is an ability that is potentially possessed by Void Kitsune (and possibly other types of Kitsune) that allows them to travel from one place to another almost instantly without moving in the space in-between. This seemed to be demonstrated by the Nogitsune in De-Void, when he disappeared from Derek's loft in the blink of an eye and then appeared in the basement of Eichen House a short time later.’ 

“Shit! Let me figure out how to do this right quick and fuck with peoples minds”

“Kid you are 7 you shouldn’t be talking like this”

“Shut up! No one asked your opinion”


End file.
